Tank Returns
by danparker
Summary: Taking place way after the episode "Tanks For The Memories". Rainbow Dash has waited until her pet tortoise has awaken from his hibernation.


Tank Returns

Winter was nearly over for the time and all of the ponies in Equestria are getting things ready for Spring. Including Rainbow Dash, even though her mind wasn't focused on ending winter for the year.

"I wonder if the time will come," Rainbow Dash thought to herself, staring out at a window in the castle. Rainbow Dash was waiting for the return of Tank. Tank was Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise. When winter came, Tank hibernated during the winter to save energy.

Before that, Rainbow Dash tried to stop winter, but failed and thus winter had arrived. Ever since Tank hibernated for the winter, Rainbow Dash has missed her tortoise pet. Even with her friends, Rainbow Dash still felt lonely for the whole winter without her pet.

She remembered the day when she first got him. On that day, Rainbow Dash wanted a pet to do things together with, like flying, of course. In the end, she chose Tank, the tortoise whom Rainbow Dash has neglected at first, but finally accepted him as her pet. Also, he was equipped with a helicopter-like device for flying, of course.

Since then, until Tank went to hibernate, Rainbow Dash had a lot of fun with Tank. "Don't worry, Tank," Rainbow Dash said, still staring out at where Tank is hibernating, "We'll be together again real soon."

"Hey, Dashie!" a voice cried. "Ahhh!" Rainbow Dash screamed. "Hello!" It was Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash said, aggravated, "Don't interrupt me while I'm in my thoughts!" "What are you thinking?" Pinkie Pie asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Rainbow Dash answered. "Nothing?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Or are you thinking about your pet turtle?" "Yes, that," Rainbow Dash admitted, "I'm still thinking about Tank. I wonder when it'll be time for him to wake up."

"Real soon," Pinkie Pie answered, "Come on! Twilight Sparkle is going through some of her old books! Come on!" "All right," Rainbow Dash agreed and she followed her bouncy friend.

Sure enough, Twilight Sparkle was showing her friends some of the books that were at the library at the time. "Didn't you say 'old', Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Maybe," Pinkie Pie answered.

"You got a lot of books, Twilight Sparkle," Rarity said. "Yep," Twilight Sparkle said, "I thought I show you these books while we wait for spring to arrive." The other ponies agreed.

"Oh, look," Twilight Sparkle said, getting out a book. "What is it?" Fluttershy asked. "It's a message from Sunset Shimmer," Twilight Sparkle said, showing her friends a magic book that once belonged to Princess Celestia.

"From the other world?" Rarity asked. "Yep," Twilight Sparkle said, "Sunset Shimmer wrote, "Things are pretty cold here. But me and my friends are making through the tough winter times. And we've celebrated a wonderful Christmas season."

"Christmas?" the other ponies asked. "Hmm," Twilight Sparkle thought about it for a moment, "Christmas? I can guess that it's like Hearths Warming day." "Ok," the ponies agreed.

So Twilight Sparkle showed the other ponies some of her books. But Rainbow Dash kept thinking about Tank. "I hope spring comes soon." "Oh, look," Twilight Sparkle said, "Sunset Shimmer had just wrote me another letter. It involves their friends."

"Still getting along after that siren incident?" Applejack asked. "Sounds like it," Twilight Sparkle said, "Good thing they didn't get their way." The other ponies agreed. "Yeah," Fluttershy agreed, "They wouldn't be very nice."

The rest of the day went on like normal. Several days later, it was time for the winter wrap up.

The Mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare gave her speech and the ponies started to clean up winter. Now with Twilight Sparkle as a princess, the winter wrap wasn't really to difficult after all. "I need to get going with this," Rarity said, "I need to meet up with Coco Pommel for a new dress design."

But Rainbow Dash, although she did her jobs very well, kept on thinking about Tank. But she still made sure that Derpy Hooves went south to get the birds who flew south for the winter. Soon enough, the winter wrap up was finished. Spring was soon on its way now.

The next morning, Rainbow Dash immediately flew to where Tank had slept for the whole winter. She couldn't wait for her tortoise to wake up after sleeping all winter. "Tank," Rainbow Dash said quietly, "I'm here."

Rainbow Dash waited there for hours. And half a day. And one night. Rainbow Dash knew that there was something going on in the small den where Tank is sleeping. That night, Rainbow Dash ended up sleeping there.

Early the morning, Rainbow Dash woke to a surprise. "Is?" she thought. Very slowly, of course, something was coming out of the den. "That?" Rainbow Dash said.

It was Tank, walking very slowly out of the den, yawning a great big yawn. Now Tank is all ready to go out and have fun again. "Tank!" Rainbow Dash said, "You're back!" Tank smiled.

"I've missed you so much, buddy!" Rainbow Dash said. Tank nodded to say 'yes'. "I've been lonely without you!" Rainbow Dash said, shedding a tear, "Thank you for coming back! I've waited for this day for the whole winter!"

Then Rainbow Dash began to cry. Tank also cried, but very slowly. "Let's go back home," Rainbow Dash said to her pet tortoise, "And plan on what we're going to do for the spring."

Tank agreed as Rainbow Dash put on Tank's helicopter like device and the two flew off to Rainbow Dash's home. Twilight Sparkle and Owlicious watched the whole thing. "That is a sight of wonder," Twilight Sparkle said, "Don't you agree, Owlicious?" Owlicious hooted to agree.

The other ponies watched Rainbow Dash and Tank go back home with their pets. "I'm glad to have you as a pet, Winona," Applejack said to her pet dog. Winona barked to agree.

"Me, too," Rarity said to her cat, Opalescence. Opalescence purred to agreed. "I'm glad to have you as a pet, Angle," Fluttershy said to her pet bunny. Angle just smiled. "This is great!" Pinkie Pie said, "Isn't it, Gummy? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?" Of course, Gummy didn't reply.

Soon, Rainbow Dash and Tank were soon back home. "Home sweet cloud," Rainbow Dash said, "I mean home." Tank just smiled. He is happy to be back at home with Rainbow Dash. "Now let's plan on what we're going to do now!" Rainbow Dash said to Tank as soon as they got home. Tank agreed.

But just then, Rainbow Dash heard a knock at her door. Rainbow Dash answered it and she was greeted by a Pegasus pony. "Uh, were you in the snow factory on the day of the sudden snowstorm?" the pony asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes?" Rainbow Dash answered in a small voice. "You've caused a lot of damage to the winter season factory!" the pony shouted at Rainbow Dash, "You're going to spend the next two weeks cleaning up the remains of the disaster you've caused or you're going to pay!" He then left.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash said out loud. But she had no choice. So Rainbow Dash and Tank might have to wait a little bit longer to play together. Also, Rainbow Dash has learned what not to do the next winter start.


End file.
